Tampax Pearl
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Who says you can't find your dream man while shopping for a box of tampons? (John Cena-Stacy Keibler)


Title: Tampax Pearl  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: Who says you cant find your dream man while shopping for a box of tampons?  
  
Pairing: Staxcy Keibler/John Cena  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy Keibler hurriedly walked down the aisle, in desperate search of the feminine section. She was in a hurry and she didn't want to, or more importantly couldn't afford being late for the arena again. She didn't want to be berated by Ivory and Jacky for her tardiness and frankly she had no heart to be bitched at by Vince McMahon for the millionth time.  
  
"Ok, got the deodorant, now the tampons," she thought to herself. She walked down the aisle, in search of the feminine product. A tired expression crossed her face, a look of exhaustion taking over her petit body. She dragged her feet on the floor and her shoulders were slumped. She softly whined and for some reason she wanted to cry.  
  
"I need a weekend off. Just to relax, because this is just too tiring," she mumbled to herself. But could you really blame her for feeling this way. They had just gotten back from the divas shoot and she, along with all the other girls were immediately back on Raw. As if doing the divas SOUTH of the Border wasn't already tiring enough. Literally non-stop photo shoots. Cameramen and make up artist in your face for 5 days straight and the heat wasn't really helping either.  
  
"I got to give Trish and Molly their props for agreeing to do their match tonight," Stacy thought to herself. A frown crossed her face when she remembered how Dawn and Trish nearly fainted from dehydration and how Ivory and Nidia were burned to a crisp and not all the ALOE Vera in the world could help them.  
  
"Aloe Vera, another thing on my check list," she quickly said. Reaching the lotion section, she carefully scanned the rows for the right bottle. Having sensitive skin, she just couldn't throw on any lotion. She needed to be careful with her choices. "There, got it," she smiled. A frown appeared on her face when she looked at her watch and realized what time it was.  
  
"Oh shit, I have to go," she said. Quickly running to the aisle, she grabbed the first box of tampons she saw and made her way to the cashier. "Good, I grabbed the tampax pearl," she smiled to herself when she stood in line. An impatient look crossed her face when she noticed the line. "Oh, I am going to die at the arena," she thought. She tapped her foot fast and whined every 3 seconds.  
  
Finally reaching the front, she placed her items on the desk and looked in her bag. "I'll be paying with a VISA credit card," Stacy said, trying to fish out her wallet. The attendant nodded and scanned all her items. The machine got stuck at the Aloe Vera and the attendant kept rescanning it, but to no avail. "Just type it in manually you dummy," Stacy though to herself. She had no patience today and she was trying hard not to flip out at the woman.  
  
Finally scanned, the women scanned the other items until she finally reached the last item, which happened to be the box of tampons. "Would you hurry up already," Stacy grunted in her mind when the woman was taking her blessed time. "Would you hurry it up already!" Stacy almost yelled, but she held her composure. And then the stupid machine stuck again. The women kept swiping the box to and fro and the computer kept beeping, but didn't scan it through.  
  
The women grunted and then turned to the other cashier. The people behind Stacy were getting rather impatient and their frustration was starting to show. "Hey Tessa! How much for the tampons!" the women yelled at the top of her lungs. Stacy turned bright red, wondering why the women had to yell like that. "Which one?" Tessa yelled back. The woman looked at the box and read the label. "The tampax pearl!" the attendant yelled back.  
  
Stacy turned to the side, seeing that the teenage boy in front of her was laughing at her. "So you like to stick things in their huh?" she boy snickered. Stacy merely smiled, but deep down she wanted to lung at him and strangle the living hell out of him. "Very funny kid," she gritted through a forced smile. The attendant groaned and then turned to the speaker. "Paul, price check on aisle 7!" the women screamed through the mic.  
  
After a few seconds a speaker spoke back. "What thing?" Paul replied. "Price check on the tampons!" the woman yelled. Stacy turned even more red as the people in front of her were snickering. "Which ones?" Paul yelled back on the speaker. "The pearl one!" the women screamed. Stacy looked at her watch and then frowned. "Great, I am officially late," she thought.  
  
"I can't find it!" Paul yelled back. Stacy was caught out of her daze by that sound. "Ok, that's all right, I'll just leave it behind," Stacy said. The women shook her head, tapping her finger on the screen. "I already processed the credit card, you have to take it," the woman replied. Stacy groaned, anger starting to take over. "Which one was it again?" Paul yelled.  
  
"The pearl! Remember the one that Alexis said made her horny and it is clinically proven to make other women horny too!" The woman yelled. At this point Stacy was ready to drop dead. The teenage boy was now cracking up like crazy. Stacy flipped the credit card in her hand, trying not to hit the women over her head for saying everything so damn loud.  
  
"Yeah, I found it, what size and kind?" Paul yelled back. The woman read the box again, looking rather tired. "Extra large with the heavy flow and the double studded sides!" the woman yelled ever so loudly. Stacy ran ah and through her long blond hair, ready to scream out in agony. "Oh, double studded," the teenager said. Stacy wanted to cry. This week had been hell and now this was happening to her.  
  
"Look lady, just charge me 20 bucks for the box and get me out of here," Stacy begged, but the woman paid no attention to her customer. "Yeah, and it's the scented kind!" she yelled in the microphone. That statement sent every customer at ever booth laughing. Stacy ducked her head down, feeling utterly embarrassed. "Somebody needs extra scented," the teenager said. Everybody was laughing and Stacy felt the urge to cry.  
  
"Look lady, the box is $5,75, just process the damn thing and let the pretty blond save some face," a voice said. Stacy looked up to meet the gaze of John Cena. She tried not to whine again. "Great, the locker room is going to love hearing about this," she thought. After a few punches everything was done Stacy quickly took her bag and bolted away, ignoring the "have a nice day" and laughter from the other people.  
  
"Stacy wait!" John called out as he followed her to the parking lot. Stacy turned around and took a deep breath, ready for him to laugh in her face. "Yes John?" she tiredly asked, a hint of shame in her voice. John smirked and wiped a strand of hair away from her eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened in there. I can only imagine how you fell," he said. Stacy sighed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Come to laugh in my face now?" she asked. John smirked and lifted her chin with his finger. "No actually I was hoping you would join me for a late lunch later," he said. Stacy arched a brow up, cocking her head to the side. "You are willing to go out in public with a women who just got humiliated with a box of tampons?" she asked, a slight smile crossing her face.  
  
John laughed and nodded, biting his lower lip. "But of course. I have been meaning to ask you for quite a while now," he admitted. For the first time that day, a genuine smile crossed Stacy's face.  
  
"And besides, how many guys can say that they got a date from a hot girl while shopping for tampons?" he joked. Stacy giggled, a grateful look of relief on her face. "Then I'll see you later," she said. John nodded and took her hand, and kissed the back of her hand. "P.S. make sure you wear one of these babies tonight," he added, patting the box of tampons. Stacy laughed again and went back to her car.  
  
"Hey, maybe shopping for tampons wasn't that bad after all," she thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Steffie 


End file.
